Reasons for my Hatred
by Lightning-Strike
Summary: Yes, I know the title is bad. Live with it. Anyway, a Dewgong's trainer is dying. He is confronted by Articuno, who says that the Dewgong can go to a peaceful place now. What will this loyal Dewgong do?


Hello again, this is Lightning-Strike. Yeah, as if you DIDN'T already know that. Well, this is a depressing fic from the POV of a Dewgong named Cymbal. You'll figure out why he's named that after a while, but only IF YOU READ IT!!! Well, I really shouldn't be screaming my lungs out at the readers, so I'll just buzz off to the end of this fic. I'll be waiting! Oh, and Pokémon isn't by any means mine. Well, that should be all. Bye now! Hey, do I see Sweethearts!?  
  
I gently call my trainer's name in my own language, even though I know she won't answer.  
  
"Dew-go, Dew-go."  
  
Fraya, Fraya.  
  
Damn this cursed mountain! For years Fraya's wanted to come here, and now look where it's gotten her! She's dying in this God forsaken place!  
  
That avalanche came out of nowhere. One minute we were trekking up the beautiful snowcapped mountain, the next I'm buried under nearly four feet of snow!  
  
But I was lucky. Fraya was almost ten feet under. It took me half an hour to dig her out, but now it's too late to save her. Oh, Fraya, why are you leaving me!?  
  
Whatever man said that Pokémon can't cry (and I know it was a man, since few female scientists get any credit in this male dominated world) is a big fat liar. I can feel the tears slipping down my cheeks as I hold her head in my tail flippers, fresh water droplets freezing as they roll through my silky fur. Oh, Fraya, don't leave me! I can't live without you!  
  
Aahhh! A bright light just flashed in front of me! I cover my head with my flippers to keep out the irritating luminescence. I faintly see the light fading and I unwillingly open my eyes, carefully uncovering them…  
  
It...it's...impossible. Articuno. The patron Pokémon of the ice type! He stares down at me, then looks to the girl whose head is still in my flippers. Her ice blue hair is fanned about on my silky tail, her breathing slow and shallow. Her crystal eyes, far lighter than her hair, haven't opened since I found her.  
  
I look back at Articuno. The bird is just staring at me. And then he speaks...  
  
Excuse me? What did you just say, Articuno? I thought you just said that this girl is evil. My trainer, my caring, thoughtful trainer, evil? Never!  
  
Once again the majestic bird speaks...  
  
You say that you've come to take me someplace where I will be free of the human's tyranny? A bright, beautiful place where I will be free for the rest of my life? Hmm-hmm. Heh heh. Haha, hahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I should die laughing at that comment alone!! And you, Articuno, want to know why it's so funny!? Well, I'll tell you.  
  
When I was a pup, my mother used to tell me of you, Articuno. How you would appear before the weakened ice types, those that had been abused and abandoned, or those that were under harsh human rule, and take them away to a place where they would never feel pain again. I used to love those stories...  
  
So why do I now scoff at the concept, when once I adored it? Do you really want to know?  
  
Where were you when the Krabby and Kingler attacked our home? My mother and father, all the other Seel and Dewgong, even the babies had to fight against them. Even myself, who had barely grasped the concept of swimming, was forced into this battle.  
  
For years after my parents labored breathing as they were killed by the Kinglers haunted me. Where were you? Not with us.  
  
I was the only one in my clan who survived the attack. I was alone in the world. And where were you? Not with me.  
  
I couldn't stand living in that place anymore. The Seafoam Islands held too many memories. So I went off to try and find a new home.  
  
Where were you when that Tentacruel poisoned me? Not there.  
  
I continued swimming, even though my strength was fading by the minute. I saw a boat passing me, but I couldn't do anything but keep trying to swim.  
  
Where were you when that sailor caught me? Not there.  
  
After I was caught I was trained hard, and abused if I didn't accomplish my set task. Where were you? Not with me.  
  
After we reached the mainland I was sold on the black market to Team Rocket. They fiddled around with me, adjusting some things, snipping some things, adding some things, until I became a weapon for their use. I was only a year old when I was given my first assignment with a Rocket called Shawn.  
  
We were caught, and I was sold again, this time to a laboratory where they tried to figure out exactly what Team Rocket did to me. Where were you? Not with me.  
  
Starting to get uncomfortable, eh, Articuno? Oh, but the worst is yet to come.  
  
I was given to a trainer by one of the scientists. He was an abusive trainer, and if I lost a battle I was beaten. Hard.  
  
Where were you every time I was kicked? Not there.  
  
Eventually I lost a very crucial battle and was abandoned. I wandered through the forest, looking for others of my kind. I didn't find anything to eat, and I couldn't sleep, for fear of being re-captured.  
  
Where were you as I journeyed? Not there.  
  
I finally came to a town. Pallet Town, to be precise. I wandered through the small place, looking for something to eat. That's when another Professor found me. I was again captured, but this time I was dealt a far harsher fate. I was imprisoned in a Pokéball for months.  
  
Where were you as I anxiously awaited my eventual release? Not there.  
  
Then one day I felt that I was moving. After hours I was finally released from the Pokéball. The lights blinded me for a few moments, but as my eyes adjusted I found that, to my horror, I was strapped to yet another operating table.  
  
Team Rocket had again found me. And again they started tweaking my systems. Again I was sent on a mission. Again I was caught. Yet again I was sent to Pokémon Professors, this time ones from Johto. And they were FAR worse than the ones from Kanto OR Team Rocket.  
  
I can see you fidgeting, Articuno. What's wrong?  
  
Anyway, they couldn't figure out what the Rockets had done, so I was given to yet another trainer. This one was better, but abandoned me straight off when he caught a Lapras in the Union Cave. I was again left to wander.  
  
Where were you as I made my second journey? Not there.  
  
Finally I came to New Bark Town. And I met Fraya. She was only seven years old, but already an expert when it came to Pokémon. Surprisingly, she's Professor Elm's granddaughter. Ironic, isn't it?  
  
Anyway, she called my Cymbal, another musical instrument in the same family as the gong. Even more ironic, no?  
  
With Fraya, I was truly happy. In the two years before she started on her trainer journey we trained together. She would put on guards, then instruct me to attack her. And I would. I felt myself growing stronger. My past slowly faded from my mind as Fraya trained me, using herself as the target.  
  
Then, on the day before she turned ten, she took me out for training. She didn't wear her padding, though. She told me to hit her with a Headbutt. I didn't want to, but she insisted that I do it at full power. So I did. I sent her flying back into a tree.  
  
As fast as my cumbersome flippers could take me I went over to her. She gave me a pained smile as she stood up. And she told me to use Aurora Beam. I couldn't do it. But she insisted. And so I did.  
  
I hit her head on, and I could see that she was holding back a scream. I didn't understand why she was doing it to herself. But now I do. She could sense that I was at a high enough level. As I again tried to waddle over to her I felt a change begin. I felt myself elongating, my body shifting, parts of me growing, others shrinking.  
  
I felt my tongue draw into my mouth, finally staying there. My eyes slid farther apart, and I felt a horn grow above and between them. My tail grew longer, my flippers stronger, my canine teeth extended and became sharper, these sticking out of my mouth instead of my tongue.  
  
When I was finally able to move again Fraya was staring at me in awe. She said that she'd never seen such a beautiful Dewgong before.  
  
I looked back at myself. I saw a long, fluid shape rippling with powerful muscles, just like my mother and father used to have. Then I looked back at Fraya, and nuzzled her arm gently, trying not to hurt her with my new horn.  
  
We journeyed across Kanto and Johto, and I was allowed to wreak my revenge on the Team Rocket scientists who changed me in such painful ways. But after I evolved I found that they had made me far stronger than a normal Dewgong. And I enjoyed being Fraya's Pokémon, for she was the first human to truly care about me.  
  
Then we came here. Just the two of us. I never should have agreed to come here. That avalanche, the one that will prove her destruction...  
  
Wait. YOU caused it, didn't you, Articuno!? You did this because you wanted me to follow you to 'The Land of Milk and Honey,' as some Pokémon like to call it! So you caused the avalanche that is killing her!  
  
Yes, nod your head. Even if you had denied it, I would still have known. Well, I stopped believing in your salvation long ago. You may be the patron of the ice type, but you are nothing but a creature to me. Just another Pokémon! I'll never follow you! Fraya was my one true friend, and I will stay with her until this harsh mountain takes my life as it will hers!!  
  
Yes, now run away. Lend your help to those creatures who want it!  
  
As Articuno's shape disappears into the dark storm clouds above us I turn my attention back to Fraya. She is so cold, cold as the ice and snow around us. She doesn't even have enough strength to shiver.  
  
I carefully wrap my body around hers, keeping my head near hers. And again I begin to whisper her name.  
  
"Dew-go, Dew-go."  
  
I will never leave your side.  
  
"Dew-go, Dew-go."  
  
If it is heaven's wish, then I will stay here for all eternity, calling your name to the storm.  
  
"Dew-go, Dew-go."  
  
There is no hope for a search party to come looking for us.  
  
"Dew-go, Dew-go."  
  
Even if they did come, it would be to late.  
  
"Dew-go, Dew-go."  
  
I will never leave you, Fraya.  
  
"Dew-go, Dew-go..."  
  
You were my trainer, my ONLY trainer...  
  
"Dew-go..."  
  
You were my light...  
  
"Dew-go...  
  
You were my life...  
  
"Dew-go..."  
  
I love you...  
  
"Dew-go."  
  
Fraya.  
  
Okay, I don't even know WHY I wrote that. But, I did. Thank you for reading this far! So, how many people think I should let Fraya live? If you want her to survive, you can do one of two things:  
  
One: Review the fic, say no or yes, and say how you want her rescued (if you do).  
  
Two: E-mail me at lightningbeacon@aol.com.  
  
Well, that should be all. 'Till next time!  
  
~Lightning-Strike~ 


End file.
